


Five Times That Sheamus Concluded That He Loved Cesaro

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: A Series of Five [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Confessions, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It isnevereasy when one realizes they are falling in love with their best friend, especially when they are not sure that said friend feels the same way.Sheamus X Cesaro. Sequel to Five Ways.





	1. Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Five Ways. I've got to say thank you to LaytonsApprentice who gave me the title.
> 
> I had so much fun with the last one that I had to write a sequel. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Espresso_

Sheamus is in a _bad_ mood.

He's having what some people would consider a no good, terrible, very bad day. In the space of _one_ day, he's gotten a flat tire, misplaced his credit card, seemingly lost his favorite grey and black hoodie and now on top of all that, the coffee shop is out of his favorite herbal tea. 

_These may be first world problems but that doesn't make it any less maddening._ Sheamus thinks, staring at the menu. 

"Just give me a flat white," he mutters, staring at the barista. He _rarely_ drinks coffee, preferring to avoid caffeine but a jolt will go a long way in making him feel better. 

Above all else, Sheamus _craves_ the smell. 

He's spent well over a year now traveling with Antonio Cesaro, coffee aficionado. The scent of espresso follows him wherever he goes. When Sheamus hugs Cesaro, all he can smell is the rich aroma of coffee. Because of this, he has learned to equate the smell of espresso and coffee with comfort. 

There is _something_ about Antonio that Sheamus can't put his finger on no matter what he tries. Not only do they click but their strengths contemplate their weaknesses. 

Sheamus inspires the normally-cautious Cesaro to be spontaneous. 

Level-headed Cesaro keeps Sheamus grounded until his infamously legendary temper cedes. 

In the grand scheme of things, they are _a match made in Heaven_.

Sheamus sips at the bitter brew, staring at his phone. He _knows_ he should be responsible and go pack for the South America loop. Yet, he can't. He's much too aggravated from his day to even consider going home .

On a whim, he opens his text thread with Cesaro and quickly types out a text. 

S: THINK YA HAVE MY HOODIE. MIND CHECKING?

Sheamus knows the chances that Antonio has his sweatshirt are relatively slim. It is far more likely that he left in an airport somewhere. If anything, he just _really_ wanted an excuse to text Cesaro. 

A moment later, the phone trills. His heart jumps, realizing that this noise means Cesaro responded. 

Sheamus fumbles for the phone, almost dropping it as he sees the picture of Cesaro holding his sweatshirt fill his screen. 

C: YOU CAN HAVE IT FOR A RANSOM.

Sheamus loudly laughs, causing the people around him to turn around and stare. On a normal day, he'd quiet down and apologize for being obnoxious but not today.

Quickly, he thumbs out a response. 

S: NAME YOUR PRICE AND I DO MEAN ANY COST. I NEED THAT BACK.

Sheamus tips back his coffee cup, draining the last few drops of espresso. His mood has shifted enough that he can go home and take care of business. He has packing. He has laundry. 

The faster he packs, the sooner he'll get his hoodie back and more importantly, see Cesaro. 

As he turns to leave the coffee shop, he stops, suddenly aware what the feeling in the pit of his stomach is. 

He settles on a bench just outside of the coffee shop. His head is suddenly a mess of thoughts and feelings. 

_I can't be. That would ruin everything- but what if it's true? Who am I to disregard what the universe wants? Just sit on it and see what happens._

Sheamus rises to his feet, wandering in the direction of where he's parked his car. 

It is _never_ easy when one realizes they are falling in love with their best friend.


	2. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that people in love have the same symptoms as people high on cocaine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual study. Love and drugs are closely related due to dopamine release. 
> 
> The more you know...

_High_

Sheamus stares at the back of the plane seat, trying to bring his thoughts down. He's got 15 hours to go on this flight and the last thing he wants is to be overthinking the entire time. 

15 hours of sitting still, thinking. He's still floored with his realization. The thought of being in love with his best friend terrifies him. If it goes bad, he will have lost his best friend. 

He'll have to find a new best friend. Worse thought- it could get _so bad_ that he has to find a new tag team partner. It's not like good tag team partners were easy to find. It's taken him just over a year to break in Cesaro. 

Finding a new tag team partner is _not_ an option. 

_You sound like an irrational nut. If I wasn't your brain, I'd think you were on something._ he thinks, staring up at the plane ceiling. 

It had been _interesting_ \- trying to get through the tour without making anything too ridiculously obvious. He couldn't avoid Antonio, so he just had done his very best to act as normal as possible. 

In desperation, he googles, typing frantically on his laptop. 

_**Why do I feel like I'm high without doing drugs?** _

He hits the enter key, saying a silent prayer that there's a rational reason for him acting like he's stoned. The plane's wifi is slow so it takes a second for the browser to catch up. 

The color drains from Sheamus' already pale face. None of the answers seem to really fit what he's thinking or even make much sense. 

He tries typing another phrase. 

_**Sign of Love High** _

The first thing he reads jumps out at him- an explanation for everything. 

_**According to Dr. Brown, being in love is like being high on cocaine. Many of the physical symptoms...** _

Massaging his temples, Sheamus closes his eyes. He had known love could be bad. He just hadn't expected it to be _this_  
bad.

He probably would have panicked more if it hadn't been for the weight that suddenly appeared on his shoulder. Turning his head, he notices Cesaro is sound asleep, his head resting on Sheamus' shoulder. 

Normally, Sheamus would have woken him up, _especially_ once Antonio's drool began soaking into his shoulder. 

Today, he ignores it, figuring that his best friend deserved _some_ liberties. 

After all, Sheamus _did_ love Cesaro.  
\---  
The road stretches before them, an endless line of nothing but cows and cotton. They've been stuck in the car for the last four hours and it's looked like this practically the entire time. 

Cesaro has been strangely quiet the entire time. Sheamus had been forced to put the radio on for background noise until the radio signal had suddenly faded, leaving them with the choices of static, preaching, country music or silence. 

They had chosen silence. 

"Are you okay?" Sheamus asks, trying to fill the void. He waits a moment before realizing that Cesaro just can't hear him. 

"Not used to you being quiet." Sheamus tried again. "What's wrong?" 

He half-listens, some half assed explanation about not sleeping. He knows Antonio well enough to know when he's being less than truthful and this is one of those moments.

"You need to cut back on the coffee." Sheamus nervously taps on the steering wheel. "Maybe it'll help you sleep better." 

"Just a lot on my mind- I'll be fine," Cesaro assures, staring at the passing cows and cotton. 

Sheamus knows that he can be incredibly touchy-feely, especially when it comes to Cesaro. His last serious relationship had ended a while back and he'd just been too busy to find a new significant other. 

Because of this, he'll just randomly touch Cesaro, just for the mere fact that he _needed_ genuine human contact. 

One eye focused on the road, he reaches out, looking for Cesaro's free hand. Finding it, he closes his hand over it, feeling the other man jump. He waits, curious to see if Antonio will pull away. 

He doesn't. 

After a few seconds, Sheamus releases his grip. 

"Thank you. One of the few people that I can be me with." He sighs. "Just like sharing that every so often." 

Cesaro nods. 

Sheamus tries to keep conversation going but it is a failed effort. Whatever is going on in that head of his is important enough to keep Cesaro acting out of character. 

As he stares at the road, he can just hope that it doesn't involve him.


	3. Strange Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, _why_ did Sheamus send Cesaro topless kilt photos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sheamus is bored. 

He's promised Cesaro that he'll go scout new entrance gear. It's the last thing he wants to do but a promise is a promise. Still, he's bored. 

_Kilt shopping- just how I want to spend my day off._ he thinks, sorting through a rack of clothes. He settles on a khaki one, pulling it off the rack. 

There is no reason why Sheamus should be this out of sorts and glum. He just is. _Nothing_ sounds good. 

"That's a popular kilt- I can't keep it on the shelf," the clerk volunteers. 

There's only one shop near Sheamus that sells kilts in an actual store. It's a kink shop that primarily serves the LGBT community.

"I'll try it." Sheamus selects his size and pulls it off the rack. Then, for good measure, he pulls out one in Cesaro's size. 

"Couple kilts are very _in_ right now. We can't keep them in stock," the clerk explains, pointing to an empty display. "Our next shipment comes in later this week- bring him in and I'll let you go through them first." 

"Oh, we're-we're not dating." Sheamus awkwardly looks away. "Just a friend- my best friend." 

"Ack! I'm so sorry- I assumed!" The clerk turns bright red. 

"Because I shop here?" Sheamus asks, trying to avoid making the conversation anymore awkward. 

"No, of course not. We have straight people that shop here- at least, I _think_ they're straight," the clerk mutters, still looking quite red. "It's the way that you talk about him. You probably don't even realize that you're doing it."

"Doing what..." Sheamus strains to read the clerk's name tag. "Dominic?" 

"Talk about him. You talk about him like he's the best thing ever. You do it _every time_ you're here." Dominic sighs. "I was actually kind of jealous." 

"Jealous?" Sheamus knows he looks puzzled. "Why?" 

"Because you two sound like the kind of thing _I_ want." Dominic shrugs.

Sheamus has been known to _sometimes_ talk to strangers. He finds that an unbiased party will give the best advice. It's worked in the past- why not try it again? 

"Let me ask you a question, Dominic." Sheamus sets the kilts aside. 

"That particular model runs big- we recommend going a size smaller." Dominic slides a size chart across the counter. 

"Thanks but that wasn't my question." Sheamus takes the size chart, carefully folds it and slips it into his pocket. "Think my friend and I have a possible thing- got any advice?"

"Send him a picture of you trying on the kilt and see how he responds?" 

Sheamus _knows_ it's sad to ask for dating advice from a 20-something. He's practically 40! Shouldn't he have this figured out by now? 

Then, he realizes it. 

_Cesaro is his own beast._

Because of this simple fact, it's okay to ask for advice.  
\---  
Sheamus sits up, doing his best to play some stupid game that Woods had recommended. He had taken the advice of Dominic (who had been very helpful until he had slipped Sheamus his number with a wink, mentioning if it didn't work out with his friend, to remember he _loved_ Daddies) and sent him the kilt pictures

To his _immense_ disappointment, Cesaro hadn't responded. Sheamus _knows_ there's a logical explanation but that does little to make him feel better.

His phone trills. A sense of hope envelops him until he pulls out his phone and sees it's Seth. 

_More disappointment._

Then, he reads the text.

S: TONY WILL *KILL* ME IF HE FINDS OUT I'M DOING THIS BUT I'M TIRED OF SEEING HIM MISERABLE.

The phone trills again. 

S: HE IS COMPLETELY INTO YOU.

Suddenly, Sheamus feels more hopeful and _way_ less pathetic.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheamus and Cesaro wander through an urban downtown, looking for food and just conversing.

_Lost_

As well as Cesaro knows him, Sheamus _loves_ that he doesn't know _all_ his secrets. 

One of Sheamus' guilty pleasures in life is getting lost. Some of his _greatest_ adventures came about simply because he didn't know where he was going. He _refuses_ to use GPS because it's fun. 

"I don't understand how we managed to get this lost this fast," Cesaro grumbles. "Can I _please_ use my GPS?" He groans, watching Sheamus shake his head.

"Just enjoy the time with me- who cares that we're completely and totally lost?" With a broad sweep of his arm, he gestures to the space around them. "Besides, think you'd rather be lost with me rather than someone like Bo." He bites back a laugh; Cesaro grimacing at the thought. 

Sheamus walks, following the twist of the streets. They find fast food restaurants, coffee shops, newsstands and fancy closed restaurants. With all that they've found, they still can't find a place where it's likely to find a sit-down salad. 

"We would have been there by now if you would _just_ use GPS," Cesaro says, visibly frustrated. "This is not a difficult concept to understand." 

After another 10 minutes of wandering, Sheamus can feel the aggravation coming off Cesaro in droves. He'd forgotten Cesaro was not very patient when he was hungry. Not only that but he was so patient that when he finally lost his cool, it was never pretty. 

"I thought this wandering was a good idea. I'm sorry," Sheamus mumbles, looking away. Cesaro just _glares_ , making the experience worse. "I'm willing to admit I'm wrong, which I _almost_ never do." 

Just as he's about to give in and use GPS, they find an open bistro. 

Sheamus gives silent thanks to The Universe.

"Thought we'd never find this place," Sheamus says sheepishly. 

"We'd have been here _sooner_ if you'd just use GPS," Cesaro replies, settling across the table.

Sheamus can already tell that this is something that Cesaro will never let him live down. It's not that he means to be stubborn- it's just how he is. 

_We'll end up telling this story at our wedding._ Sheamus thinks, staring at Cesaro.

The vibe between them is considerably calmer which is a blessing. Having Cesaro mad at him usually sucks. 

"What did you think of the khaki kilts?" Sheamus asks, desperate to fill the silence between them and stop the teasing about his lack of a sense of direction. 

"Would need to see them in person," Cesaro admits, shrugging. 

_Well, that might be hard. I can't go back to Dominic._ Sheamus thinks. It's the kind of the story he'd normally be itching to tell Cesaro but he'd also be required to tell him extra information that he's not quite ready to share. 

_Well, you see what had happened was I confessed that I didn't know how to tell you that I was in love with you and then it just got really weird..._

It even sounds awkward in his head!

Sheamus can't help but give Cesaro a wistful look. He would _love_ nothing more than to tell him how he feels but he just _can't_.

Ruining a good thing would be worse, even with Seth telling him to do it. 

This just isn't the _right_ time.


End file.
